


Ten Teeth Make A Perfect Smile (Drabble)

by BeinBein



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Dick likes it rough, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeinBein/pseuds/BeinBein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is looking for someone who’s demons play well with theirs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Teeth Make A Perfect Smile (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very porny (sorry) , but I'm testing waters for batfam and abit of smut. Not very in character but I'll sift that out soon.

White teeth, ten in a neat order that form up the golden ratio’s ideal of a perfect smile. This was something that was almost an immediate relation to Dick Grayson, as Damian could see and agree with. He hates to admit it but he was glad their line of work never ruined it.

More then once Damian has heard people say they were perpetual opposites, two sides of a coin quite literally for while Dick always smiled and Damian frowned. It was not intentional for his part, not all people were born to smile naturally. A common question posted from both their fellow league members and family was how they managed to work so well together. They were after all a team- batman needed his robin. When they became lovers, it was an even bigger enigma. Particularly to Tim, who voiced his concerns about the general unhealthiness of their strange dynamics. Eventually he wrote it off as sex appeal kind of thing, something physical and not very much else.

Damian could smirk inwardly every time he recalled this. Tim was too cerebral to understand this, and initially so was he. The perfect smile was in fact partially schooled. It held darker intentions, something so inward and vicious, something so far off from what epitomizes Dick that it was not relatable with him very well at all.

Said perfect teeth found glee in biting his shoulders, leaving broken half moon marks and indents that threatened to break tan skin. It enjoyed nipping against the shell of his ear while quiet dirty promises were whispered, and grazing the shaft of his cock while an equally divine tongue lapped and teased him till he caved in and pleaded for more. 

Dick wanted control, dominance and claim, and Damian wanted to be led so he submitted and gave. Everyone is looking for someone who’s demons play well with theirs, Damian was just lucky enough to have found that someone.


End file.
